


The Seduction Game

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Seduction, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: It all started with a movie marathon, a bit too much to drink, and a bet. Just a little game, really.But what happens if they're all too far in to stop playing?





	1. It Doesn't Work Like That

“I’m almost certain it doesn’t work like that,” Emily said with a roll of her eyes.

Lena shook her head and gestured to the movie they were watching. “Oh, c’mon, of course it can!”

Emily shifted up on the couch and put her bowl of popcorn on their coffee table. “OK, it can happen _in a movie_ , yes. But that’s...it’s in the script!”

Lena’s grin turned dangerous. “You sayin’ it’s impossible in real life, then? Care to make a bet on that?”

Emily raised an eyebrow. “Possibly. But how exactly would you prove it one way or the other? It’s not as if you’ve got a wide list of candidates to try it on.”

“Well, no,” Lena admitted as she paused the movie. “But I can think of one…”

Emily snorted. “Oh, _good luck_ , darling.”

“So does that mean we’re on?”

“Yes,” Emily nodded as she stood up. “But you’re doing dishes for a year when you lose.”

“Oi,” Lena pouted in mock offense. “What happened to having some faith in your girlfriend?”

Emily leaned down for a brief kiss. “I’ve got every confidence in your _abilities_ , lovely. I’m just saying it wouldn’t be that simple.”

Lena considered that. “Suppose you might be right. Still - it can’t hurt to try.”

“I suppose not,” Emily agreed on her way back to the kitchen. “But I have one condition.”

“Yeah?”

Emily’s smile turned into a full blown smirk. “There is no way on Earth I’m missing out on this - _if_ she agrees in the first place.”

“Fair enough. And if not... “ Lena sighed mournfully as she picked up their empty glasses. “Dishes.”

Emily gave a solemn nod. “For a _year_.”

“Bugger.”

* * *

Despite her half joking bravado when she’d insisted to Emily that her idea wasn’t just _possible_ , but a fool proof plan, Lena’s stomach was tied in knots as she approached her target in full Tracer mode, ducking and weaving between support columns in the old temple they’d found Talon operating out of as she dodged bursts of rifle fire.

She waited until she was close enough that she’d knew she’d be heard, holstered her pistols, then put her fingers in her mouth and whistled as loudly as she could to make sure she’d get her target’s attention.

“OI! TIME OUT, OK?!”

The bursts of automatic fire stopped, and Lena counted down in her head as their little corner of the battlefield went silent. One second, two seconds, three seconds, four…

She stepped out into the open, bracing for a sunburst of pain from a sniper round or the agonizing staccato impacts of smaller, less powerful slugs, but none came.

“Huh,” she said as she looked around. “Didn’t think that would work, honestly.”

Widowmaker stepped out from behind her own cover with an exasperated sigh, her rifle in hand but not pointed at anything in particular. “What do you _want?”_

Lena grinned and pushed her goggles up, making it clear she wasn’t trying to pull some kind of feint. “Need your help to settle a bet, actually.”

Whatever Widowmaker had expected her to say, that had clearly not been it. She stared with an expression of disbelief, and Lena watched the rifle slowly droop until it was pointed at the floor. “I cannot possibly have heard that correctly.”

“I’m one hundred percent serious,” Lena confirmed. “See - it’s like this. Emily and I -”

“Your girlfriend,” Widowmaker interrupted. The redhead, yes?”

Lena nodded. “The very same, yeah. So we were watching some old movies the other night, right? Spy movies, thriller type stuff. James Bond, Jason Bourne, Austin Powers -”  
  
Widowmaker snorted. “One of those things is not like the others.”

“Excuse me,” Lena said with a frown, “but do I get to finish or would you like to keep interruptin’ me?”

Widowmaker huffed, tossing her head and making her ponytail do a little bounce and flick. “ _Fine_. Continue.”

“So.” Lena tried to get herself back on track. “Anyway - watching some spy flicks, and you know how in most of those movies the hero usually gets with a girl who used to be a baddie, and basically seduces them back to the side of good?”

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow. “Am I supposed to answer that question, or was it rhetorical? Either way, I am sure I have no idea.”

Lena gave her a huff of her own. “Had enough idea to recognize that Austin Powers was takin’ the piss.”

Widowmaker scoffed. “ _Everyone_ knows that.”

“Fine. OK. But - you’re familiar with the concept I’m talkin’ about, right?”

Widowmaker appeared to be counting to ten under her breath, and Lena caught the rifle’s barrel twitching up for a moment before it settled again. “Yes, I am familiar with the ...trope.”

Lena grinned. “Brilliant. So! Em is convinced it’s not possible - nobody could be so good in bed that they turn a baddie around just by shaggin’ em raw.”

Widowmaker let out a defeated little groan. “And I suppose you believe it is possible? You are _ridiculous_.”

“Never said I wasn’t,” Lena countered as she took the risk of walking a bit closer. “So...I might have a year’s worth of dishes riding on this.”

Widowmaker let out a snort of dry laughter. “I am surprised she is so willing to let you destroy all her plates.”

Lena gave her a wounded look. “Hey, I’m not that useless at home. I just don’t like doing dishes.”

“So you claim.” Widowmaker flipped her rifle around, using some kind of magnetic mount to attach it to the back of one of her armored shoulder pieces. Still in easy reach for her to draw it quickly, but it freed up her hands so that she could cross her arms skeptically over her chest. “So - how exactly do you expect me to help you ‘settle’ this bet?”

“Next time you’ve got a free weekend or something,” Lena said as casually as she could, “you swing by London and give me a ring. Have ourselves a go, see if you feel...y’know. Any less of a baddie.”

Widowmaker tilted her head slightly. “You are inviting me to your home.”

“Yes.”

“So you can attempt to ‘seduce’ me.”  
  
Lena nodded again. “Mmhmm.”

“To settle a wager with your _girlfriend_.”

Lena grinned. “Got it in one!”

Widowmaker made a little sound of disbelief. “And she is...OK with this?”

Lena wanted to giggle, but it would give the wrong impression, so she settled for what she hoped was a confident little wink. “Wouldn’t have asked if she wasn’t.” Then she put up a hand. “Oh. Though she does want to, y’know, be present. To make sure I’m doin’ it right.”  
  
Widowmaker gave a sharp little smile. “Or perhaps to make sure you are doing _me_ right, mm?”

Lena could feel her cheeks starting to burn. “Well, I never kiss and tell, but my track record speaks for itself, I think.”

“Very well,” Widowmaker agreed as she turned to leave. “But only on one condition.”

Lena’s mouth went dry. “What’s that, then?”

Widowmaker turned her head just enough to make eye contact. “If I do not feel any…’less of a baddie’, as you put it, I insist on an attempt to seduce _both_ of you into joining Talon.”

Lena tilted her head and considered that. “I generally don’t agree to things for Emily without her being involved...but yeah, that seems fair.”

That actually made Widowmaker blink. “I am surprised you agreed so easily, _chérie._ ”

Lena just shrugged as she pulled her goggles back down. “Can’t be any worse than a year of dishes.” She winked. “An’ besides - it just means I had better do it right the first time!”

Widowmaker gave another dismissive little snort, then raised her grapple launcher. “We shall see about that.”

The grapple fired, there was a soft _chink_ of metal on concrete as the hook bit into something, and she was gone.

“Well,” Lena smiled to herself as she turned herself around to head back to the waiting Orca. “Got her on board with the bet _and_ drove her off for the day. That’s top work!”  

She’d just have to be careful about how she broke the news to Emily about the whole ‘let her seduce us into the service of evil’ thing.


	2. What Could Be Simpler Than That?

“Girl, you can’t be serious.”

Widowmaker examined her freshly painted nails, appreciating the way the light played over the rich purple polish as she turned her wrist. She looked down at where Sombra was repeating the process on her toenails, and shrugged. “Why not?”

Sombra finished a coat of polish before she put the brush back into the bottle so she could glare up at her. “You don’t really think you’re gonna get...like…” She gestured up at the blue skin of her arms, or perhaps the tattoo that ran along her forearm. “Un-Widowmakered by getting railed in some London apartment, right?”

WIdowmaker rolled her eyes at the very _idea_. “No, of course not.”

“And are you really expecting you can bang _Tracer_ so well that she’ll decide to join up? Not to mention her girlfriend?”

Widowmaker raised one eyebrow, her voice rimed with frost. “Are you saying I lack the skill, Sombra?”

Sombra shook her head with a rin. “I’ve seen how you rock a dress, _amiga_. I’m not doubting your... _assets_. Just that maybe this isn’t going to be that simple?”

“All I have to do is resist Tracer’s charms.” Widowmaker promised in the same tones she often used when describing her plans to eliminate a target. “Then I will give them a night of unforgettable pleasure and they will be desperate to experience it again. What could be simpler than that?”

Sombra gave her a skeptical look. “Absolutely anything else?"

Widowmaker huffed. “Just make sure the others don’t find out what - or _who_ \- I am doing in London until I am ready to bring Tracer in.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow. “Just Tracer?”

Widowmaker coughed, and looked away. “I am sure Talon can find some use for her girlfriend, but I doubt she would be a combat asset.”

Sombra hummed noncommittally as she resumed painting on another layer of polish. _Don’t think too hard about that, girl. You weren’t a ‘combat asset’ once, either._

“I suppose so,” Sombra finally said aloud. “Though you could just leave her in London. Make her your civilian support or something. _If_ you win.”

“Perhaps,” Widowmaker said thoughtfully as she nodded. It wasn’t a bad idea, really. “Though I think I will ask her to accompany us for their initial introduction just to prove you wrong.”

Sombra snorted as she put the nail polish away. “ _I_ think the only thing you’re gonna prove is how much you needed to get laid, but…” Her expression softened as she let out a little sigh. “Tell me how it goes, I guess?”

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow at the change in Sombra’s expression. “Still ‘peeking’ in on the Song girl?”

“Nah,” Sombra shook her head. “She’s fun to tease, but...it gets a little weird sometimes with how young she is. Even with all the shit she’s seen.” Her eyes took on a more calculating look, and her lips bent back up into their usual smirk. “ _Amari_ , though...she could be a lot of fun.”

Widowmaker rolled her eyes as she switched places with Sombra so she could do the hacker’s nails. “If you think Ana, Gabriel, and Vaswani all competing to see who can kill you first would be ‘fun.’”

“Only if I don’t show her a good time, _amiga_ …” Sombra winked. “Besides, if Vaswani wants to come along too, it might be _interesting_.”

Widowmaker huffed out something that was almost an amused little laugh, and bent to her work.

* * *

Lena hadn’t really expected the phone to ring.

She wasn’t stupid, honestly. She knew the odds of Widowmaker really taking them up on the bet were ridiculously low. She’d bought the burner phone and given out the number, then put it on the charger and left it in the kitchen.

She’d figured they’d get rid of it in a few months if Widowmaker didn’t bother to call.

But no, to their shared surprise the phone had begun to ring as Emily was spooning up some bolognese sauce over a plate of spaghetti.

They looked at each other, stunned, and then Lena was diving for the phone so she could answer it before it stopped ringing.

“Hullo?”

_“Hello, chérie.”_ Widowmaker’s voice was a confident purr, and Lena couldn’t help the little shiver that ran up her spine. _“I will be in London tomorrow. Shall we settle your little bet?”_

Lena looked over to Emily and did her best to communicate that yes, it _really was her_ with one hand and a quick nod before she turned her attention back to the phone. “Sounds aces to me, luv. What time are you getting in?”

_“Late in the afternoon. I have a private flight taking me to Gatwick airport.”_

“Right.” Lena tapped her fingers against the counter, considering things. “Would you like me to pick you up, or would you prefer to meet somewhere?”

_“I have a hotel room reserved, just in case. Send me your address, and after I have a chance to shower and change I will make my way there.”_

Lena rolled her eyes at the little jab about ‘just in case’, but nodded along. “OK, yeah, that works. Be lookin’ forward to it.”

_“Oh,”_ Widowmaker chuckled darkly. _“Not as much as I will be.”_

Lena just gave a little snort. “Sure. Have a pleasant flight, then.” She wasn’t shocked at all that Widowmaker hung up without properly saying goodbye.

“Well,” she said as she put the phone back. “Looks like we’re on, then.”

“So I gathered,” Emily said with a little smile as she handed over the plate of pasta. “Eat up, then. I suspect you’re going to need the energy.”

Lena stuck out her tongue as she claimed her dinner, then reached for her fork. “Ha. First things first, though. Got to hit the shops in the morning for a few things.”

Emily hummed her agreement around a mouthful of noodles before she finished with the bite. “Got a few ideas, then?”

“Oh,” Lena assured her with a wink, “one or two…”


	3. Just Let Me Enjoy This

Even if she had no intention of letting Tracer win either of her bets, Widowmaker believed in doing things properly.

She’d taken a hot shower at the hotel to rinse away the makeup she’d worn while traveling, put on a new set of lingerie she’d purchased for this escapade, and dressed herself in a nice blouse and skirt before applying new lipstick and eyeliner that better matched her real skin tone.

If this had been a real dinner date, she’d have stopped at a florist or wine shop, but given the situation she decided she could pass on both and just make her way over to the foolish girl’s apartment building.

It had been amusing that Tracer had given her their code for the gate when they’d agreed she would meet them at their flat. She of all people knew that no one could hide from her, but it was still a nice gesture in its own way.

Despite her confidence when she’d spoken to Sombra, Widowmaker felt a little twist of apprehension as she reached the door.

It really _wasn’t_ possible for anyone to just ‘fix’ her with a simple night of pleasure, but still...it had been quite some time. And certainly never in a situation like _this_.

She took a moment to steel herself, then knocked.

The redhead - _Emily_ , she reminded herself - smiled as she opened the door. “Hello there. Please, come in.”

“Thank you.” Widowmaker said, her voice a bit stilted and awkward as she followed Emily into the flat. The reality that she was there to be... _serviced_ by this woman’s lover was sinking in a bit deeper now.

“Did you have a pleasant flight?”

Widowmaker’s brow knit at the fact that she was attempting to make small talk. “It was fine.”   
  
“Oh, good,” Emily said with a smile. “Lena’s finishing getting ready, but there’s no reason to just stand around. Can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Wine?”

The last was tempting, but Widowmaker just shook her head. “Under the circumstances, I should think you would both want me to be completely sober.”

Emily considered that with a little frown, then nodded. “Suppose you’ve got a point there, yes. Certainly don’t want you to feel pressured, you know.”

Widowmaker couldn’t control her disbelief any longer. “You...seem remarkably comfortable with this.”

Emily grinned a bit impishly. “Well, if nothing else I get quite a show and a year of not having to do the dishes.”

Widowmaker rolled her eyes. “I am glad you are taking all of this so seriously.”   
  
“Wouldn’t you, in my shoes?”

She had been about to turn and deny that when a little voice whispered inside of her.

_No, you would not._

If Gérard had come up with such a _ridiculous_ idea - and he would have loved this, she was certain - he’d have been delighted with the entire thing. If he’d found someone inside of Talon he thought could be ‘seduced away’, he would have enthusiastically started planning, and she was certain he would have wanted to enlist her help.

Amélie probably would have been just as skeptical, and bet him it wouldn’t work. Not dishes, perhaps, but their apartment _had_ needed repainting.

And if he’d brought home someone _interesting_ enough…

She shook her head as she turned back to face Emily. “I...do not know. Once, perhaps.”

Emily seemed to realize what she’d been thinking, and gave her a sympathetic look. “Well. I suppose that once Lena’s ready, we’ll just see what happens, won’t we?”

As if on cue, the subject of their discussion came into the living room, and Widowmaker had to take a moment to appreciate what she was seeing.

When she thought of ‘Tracer’, the image was always the annoying little girl with spiked out hair, the bomber jacket, the leggings, the glowing device in the center of her chest and the goggles on her face.

Tonight Lena had chosen a very different look, and it was making Widowmaker reconsider the woman behind the heroine.

Her hair had still been gelled, but instead of the spikes it had been combed and styled over to one side to give it a bit of a waterfall look, and her undercut appeared to have been freshly buzzed down.

Dark, slim fitting trousers hugged her hips and accentuated the length of her legs, and Lena had paired them with a silky charcoal grey dress shirt.

The cuffs of her sleeves had been rolled and creased back at the wrists, while the top buttons had been left undone just enough to draw the eye to her throat and the notch of her breastbone, the loose red tie she wore hanging just low enough to tease before it was obscured by a black satin vest.

All in all, it was quite devastating. Particularly when Widowmaker noticed Lena had chosen to wear proper black dress shoes instead of her usual monstrosities.

Emily’s smile broadened, and she gave Widowmaker a little wink. “She really is quite the catch when she wants to be.”

“Oh, don’t you start,” Lena said as a little blush rose on her cheeks. “Just trying to do all of this properly.” She crossed the room, and Widowmaker could pick up just the slightest hint of a cologne as Lena stopped just a few paces away. “Hello, there. You look rather lovely.”

Widowmaker gave her a little nod, trying not to let the girl know how her mouth had gone dry. “I appreciate the compliment. You look…” She paused, aware that _‘you look like you put in more effort than I expected’_ was a poor thing to say. “Quite handsome.”

“Aw.” Lena had to get on tip-toe to kiss her cheek, but it was an oddly pleasant surprise. “Thanks, luv. So - care to chat first, or…?”

Widowmaker reached out to toy with Lena’s tie, enjoying the way her eyes widened. “Perhaps a drink is not such a bad idea after all.”

A drink turned into two. Two drinks turned to a surprisingly friendly conversation. Widowmaker found herself genuinely enjoying herself. Perhaps not entertaining any ideas about joining Overwatch or leaving Talon, but...this was pleasant. She was even willing to admit she could see herself becoming friends with these women, in another life.

She wouldn’t mutter a word of it around Sombra, though, or she would never hear the end of it.

Widowmaker was feeling quite relaxed as their conversation wound down. Lena had come to sit beside her on the couch, playing with the ends of her hair before she finally began the business that had brought them together.

“I’ve had a really nice time,” she said softly. “But I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to. So - I’d really like to kiss you right now. Is that OK?”

Widowmaker knew Emily was just across the coffee table from them, but somehow knowing that she would be watching them had stopped bothering her. Not quite able to speak, Widowmaker reached up to stroke the side of Lena’s face before she came forward to meet her for a soft little kiss.

They were taking the measure of each other in little touches and caresses for some time before things began to grow more heated, and Widowmaker had to muffle a little groan of disappointment when Lena slipped off her lap and stood up.

“I think it might be time to move this to the bedroom.” She gave a little wink that fit well with her confident little smile. “Got a few things you might like in there.”

“You will be in there,” Widowmaker said as she stood, “so I am sure that I will.”

Emily’s voice from behind her almost made her jump - Widowmaker had almost forgotten she was there. “Ooo. She’s _very_ good.”

Widowmaker turned to look back over her shoulder, trying to hide her surprise with what she hoped was a sultry look. “You have no idea - yet.”

When they reached the bedroom, Lena opened the door, ushering her in.

The windows had been covered with dark silk curtains, leaving just a hint of the evening light into the room, while candles placed around the room bathed everything in a warm glow.

“I am quite impressed,” Widowmaker admitted as she stepped inside. The bed was freshly made with silky looking sheets, and a little speaker near the bed was playing soft music. She couldn’t help but look over to where Emily was shutting the door. “Does she go to this sort of effort often?”

“That would be telling,” Emily breezed. “But I will say she worked very hard to make this a special evening.”

“Nothing but the best,” Lena confirmed, and as Widowmaker turned, her breath caught in her chest.

The firelight danced over her face and hands, and the work Widowmaker had done at opening her vest and blouse was giving her an excellent look at the shorter woman’s cleavage.

Lena’s eyes were like molten amber, and Widowmaker felt something stirring in her chest when they locked on her. “Like what you see, luv?”

“Very much,” Widowmaker said in a low murmur.

Lena grinned as she began to undo the remaining buttons, and Emily came up behind her to help take the vest and shirt away. “You said it yourself…” The shirt finally fell open, revealing the simple but rather enticing black bra she was wearing. “You have no idea, yet…”

Widowmaker’s mouth was dry, but as Emily slid the shirt from Lena’s shoulders something caught her eye. “What...is that?”

Lena followed the line of her gaze to her shoulder and upper arm, and giggled. “Tattoo, luv! Care to take a closer look?”

She couldn’t resist the invitation, slipping back around the bed to approach, taking the opportunity to run her hand slowly up Lena’s bicep as she examined the tattoo.

The design put her in mind of the numbers on a clock face, roman numerals and pointed hands drawn across it, but the “dial” twisted and spiraled around her bicep, as if the clock had been unraveled and then wrapped around her skin.

“I have never seen this before,” Widowmaker frowned as she traced the spirals of the tattoo. “How?”

“Oh,” Lena grinned. “Got it after the Slipstream. When I did publicity shoots, if it wasn’t covered, it got photoshopped.” She winked as she took a step closer, tracing her fingers up Widowmaker’s arm. “There’s a reason I wear that jacket, you know.”

“I thought it was simply your horrific fashion sense,” Widowmaker quipped.

That got a laugh from Emily as she hung up the vest and shirt. “She’s got you there, darling.”

“Oi!” Lena turned to give her a look. “Trying to be seductive, remember?”

“Oh, yes, do please go on.”

Even if the earlier mood had been broken, Widowmaker found herself laughing again at the byplay, genuinely amused by their back and forth.

“Well,” Lena said as she focused again. “Suppose I’ll take giving you a little bit of a laugh…” She reached up to toy with the button at Widowmaker’s throat. “But I had more in mind than that.”

“So,” Widowmaker whispered as she let her hands settle at the small of Lena’s back. “Why not show me, mm?”

“Good idea,” Lena agreed softly before their lips met again, and it wasn’t long before Widowmaker’s blouse had fallen to the floor, Lena’s bra not far behind.

Lena’s fingers teased up her back, tracing the abdomen of the spider tattooed there. “Knew about this one,” she teased. “And now you’ve seen one of mine…”

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow as she ran a finger down Lena’s neck, enjoying the little shiver it drew from her.  “You have more?”

Lena took her hand, and guided it to her hip, running it over the fabric of her trousers. “Take these off me and find out.”

She took the opportunity to claim another kiss before moving her hand to the waistband, undoing the button and the fly before pushing them down to reveal the tattoo of some kind of fighter jet flying across a field of stars, a sense of motion provided by the bright red and blue contrails it left behind it, and the neatly scripted words beneath:  
  
_Higher, Faster, Further, More!_

“How interesting,” Widowmaker said with a droll little smile. “Are those meant to be instructions?”

Lena chuckled as she gently nudged Widowmaker back until her legs had hit the edge of the bed, then knelt down to cover her belly in teasing little kisses. “Maybe later...but right now’s just about you, remember?” Her hands hovered just above the waistband of her slacks, eyes coming up to meet hers. “I just want to make you feel... _good_.”

Widowmaker rolled her eyes at the little reminder of the wager, but still reached up to run her hand against Lena’s cheek, enjoying the way she nuzzled and kissed her palm. “Then don’t stop, _ma choupette._ ”

Lena was, it turned out, a rather skilled lover. Surprisingly gentle and fierce in turns, and despite Widowmaker assuring Sombra that she would simply ‘resist’ the other woman’s charms, more than capable of moving her.

She hadn’t stopped being _Widowmaker_ as she basked in pleasurable attention, but she certainly enjoyed herself, and it hadn’t taken long for her to decide she wished to do more than simply lie back and allow Lena to perform.

When they’d finally come up for air, Lena’s well coiffed hair was now askew in several directions, oddly reminiscent of her usual style, while Widowmaker’s bangs felt plastered to her scalp, a fine sheen of sweat on her forehead.

“Well,” Lena finally breathed. “ _Wow.”_ She half sat, half scooted up so she could look over to where Emily had been watching, and Widowmaker noticed the way the redhead’s pupils were blown and her face flushed. “Enjoy the show?”

“You have _no_ idea,” Emily said in a low, hungry voice.

Widowmaker laughed softly at her reaction, letting her head fall back against the little pile of pillows that had been placed at the head of the bed.

“And how’re you feeling, luv?”

Widowmaker gave a happy little hum, and if she stretched out a bit more than absolutely necessary, her hosts didn’t seem to mind. “Like I want a cigarette.”

Lena giggled. “Feel any less…y’know. Evil?”

Widowmaker shrugged. “Not particularly.”

“Feel like killin’ anyone?”

She sat up enough to give Lena a glare, but they all knew her heart wasn’t in it. “Let me enjoy this, or I might consider killing _you_.”

Lena’s face fell comically as she flopped back on the bed. “Aw, no. Does that mean I lose?”  
  
Emily snorted. “No, darling, because I’ve felt exactly the same way now and then.” She grinned over at Widowmaker, giving her a rather broad wink to make sure they knew she wasn’t being serious. “Still...seems you _do_ owe her a chance to seduce us over to Talon later.”

“I should want to put in at least as much effort as Lena has given tonight,” Widowmaker observed.

“Oh, of course,” Emily breezed. “Anything worth doing is worth doing well and all that.”

“Tell you what,” Lena said thoughtfully. “We’ve got the phone, you’ve got the number. Give us a ring or send a text with details, and we’ll come over so you can have your shot.”

Widowmaker smiled, her voice dipping into a purr. “And one shot is all I _ever_ need.”

“Promises, promises,” Emily observed. “But now that’s settled…” Her eyes gleamed as she approached the bed, toying with the hem of her top. “Mind if I join the fun?”

Widowmaker turned to look at Lena, one eyebrow raised. “What do you think?”

“She has been _awfully_ patient,” Lena said slowly. “Obviously this one wouldn’t count, though.”

“Obviously,” Widowmaker agreed. “But in that case...I think she is rather overdressed.”

Emily smirked as she spread her arms wide. “How fortunate that you’re here to help me with that problem.”


	4. Just Curious, That's All

Widowmaker went back to her hotel to collect her things the next morning, and Lena and Emily met her for a late lunch before she left town. She admitted she was headed to France, but didn’t provide any details beyond that.

Lena hadn’t tried to press her. She knew Widow would send them details on where to meet when she was ready.

She wouldn’t admit it to anyone except Emily, but when she went into the field with Winston and the lads next, Lena was glad they’d ended up facing Los Muertos. She’d half expected Sombra might show up to taunt her about their little wager, but there’d been no sign of her.

_Maybe Widow got her to keep her nose out of things?_

Bet or not, she’d give Widowmaker about anything she wanted if it meant Sombra would leave them alone permanently.

 _Well_ , she thought as she imagined herself in a Talon uniform, and Emily dressed the same. _Almost anything._

There was no sign of her - or Widowmaker - the next time they fought Talon, or the next, though Lena was treated to the sight of Angie bashing O’Deorain over the head with her staff so hard that the shaft broke over Moira’s skull.

_Oh, right, didn’t they used to date…?_

No points for guessing how _that_ must have ended, she supposed.

She’d just been telling Emily that story and a few others from the last few jobs when she heard the sound of the phone buzzing in the kitchen.

“Well,” Emily said as she stood up. “Seems we’re on, darling.”

Lena’s throat felt a little dry as she stood up. She was pretty certain Widowmaker wouldn’t _cheat_ , but if someone else in Talon found out…

Too late to back out now, though.

Besides, she really did wonder what Widow had been up to the last few weeks.

Since she wasn’t trying to blink around the flat, Emily beat her to the phone, giving an impressed little whistle before she turned the phone so Lena could read it.

_In two days, you will both present yourself at the front entrance of CHATEAU GUILLARD, in Annecy, France._

_I would suggest you bring several changes of clothes, and be prepared to travel afterwards once you admit I have won._

_-WM_

“Well, she doesn’t think much of her chances, does she?”

Emily chuckled. “Oh, about as much as you, I should think.” She leaned over to deliver a kiss on the cheek as Lena sputtered, then pointed to her Overwatch communicator sitting on the coffee table. “Better let them know you’ll be out of touch for a little while."

Lena nodded as she walked over and picked it up, thumbing the activator.

“Hullo, Winston!” She smiled as she sat back down on the couch, already starting to think about what to pack. “Oh, no, no trouble here. Really! Just wanted to let you know Em and I decided to take a little holiday. Probably be gone a week or so, I expect…”

* * *

Widowmaker had sent a few more directions after Lena had confirmed they would be on their way to Annecy, leading them from the airport down to the waterfront, and eventually to the harbor where a powerboat was waiting for them.

Lena had found the controls easy enough to figure out while Emily cast off the lines, and before long they were following a pre-set course towards a giant structure that rose from the center of the lake.

“...that is a bloody _castle_ ,” Lena exclaimed as they came close enough to make out more details. “That is a _castle_ in the _middle of the lake._ ”

Emily snorted. “She really is just a bit extra, isn’t she?”

“Just a _bit_ ,” Lena agreed, cutting back the throttle as they reached the chateau’s boat dock. “Don’t see any other boats here. I wonder if she flies in and out.”

Emily gave her a skeptical look. “Please tell me we’re not signing up for Talon if she lets you get into the cockpit again.”

Lena started, her voice jumping almost an octave. “What? No! Just curious, that’s all.”

Emily reached out and took her hand. “I know you miss it.”

“I do,” Lena admitted with a sigh. “More than almost anything. But you know me, luv.”

Emily smiled. “I do,” she said as she leaned in to kiss her cheek. “So - shall we see what’s in store?”

“Let’s,” Lena grinned back, and she turned to the stairs that would lead them up to the front of the chateau.

It wasn’t long before they were standing in front of a set of beautiful old wooden doors, with what must have been the Guillard family crest carved into the stone lintel above them.

“Well,” Emily observed quietly. “She certainly knows how to set the scene.”

As if on cue, the doors opened to silently beckon them in.

It was surprisingly nice inside, even as the doors shut automatically behind them. A bit dusty in a few spots, but there were signs of new carpet, fresh paint, and all the woodwork seemed to have a new coat of varnish.

They walked into the main hall, suitcases rolling behind them, until they found themselves at the foot of a grand staircase framed by tall windows that opened onto a stunning view of the lake and the mountains beyond.

“Welcome to my parlor.”

Widowmaker stood at the top of the staircase in a pair of sharply angled heels, wrapped in a robe of shimmering black satin that just barely covered her thighs.

Lena was staring with wide eyes, barely seeming to breathe, and Emily had to admit she was rather captivated as well.

“Thank you for the invitation,” she finally managed to say as Widowmaker descended the staircase. “This place _is_ your home, isn’t it?”

Widowmaker nodded, a painful bit of nostalgia in her eyes. “My family’s home, for many generations. I have been reclaiming it.”

Lena finally broke out of her reverie to gesture around them. “It’s so beautiful. If I lived here, I’m not sure I’d ever want to leave!”

Widowmaker smiled. “Perhaps I will give you a tour later. Still…” She stepped closer, reaching out to stroke Lena’s cheek with one elegantly manicured finger. “I have a few reasons to leave the chateau behind.”

“Oh,” Emily breathed as she watched their byplay. “You really are good.”

Widowmaker let out a throaty little chuckle. “No, _ma puce._ I am _evil_...and that is why you are here.” She gave a little shrug of her shoulders and the robe fell to the floor, revealing the outfit she’d concealed beneath.

Straps of black silk wrapped around her thighs and hips, framing her bare crotch, before crossing over her belly and eventually rising up around her shoulders and neck, while beautifully embroidered red lace flowers started just above her sternum and ran beneath her bust, drawing the eye to her ample breasts and the fringes of black fabric at her neck.

Emily’s throat was suddenly rather dry, but before they could go further a question occurred to her. “And...should we call you Widowmaker here?”

The blue skinned woman tilted her head slightly as she considered that, then rewarded her with a kiss.

“I have been using the name Danielle Guillard since moving in here. It will do.”

“Danielle? That’s pretty,” Lena said as she wet her lips. “I like it.”

“I think you will find quite a few things which you will like,” Danielle promised in a husky voice. “And many more...if you will do as I say.”

 _Oh,_ Emily thought with a little grin, _good luck on that, too._ Lena might happily bottom for the right girl, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t a brat the entire time.

“Guess we’ll see,” Lena breezed. “So - care to show us to your room?”

Danielle rolled her eyes, but turned to lead them up the stairs, the combination of her heels and the steps giving them an excellent look at her toned legs and a bum that really could only be described as _luscious._

Emily had a feeling it was going to be a _very interesting_ weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're looking for a visual, the lingerie / play suit that Widowmaker is wearing can be found [here](https://lovechildboudoir.com/collections/playsuits-1/products/widowmaker-stunning-beaded-fringe-burlesque-costume-playsuit). 
> 
> (And needless to say that link is not exactly safe for work!)


	5. Are You Beginning To Understand?

Lena couldn’t help herself from goggling as Widowmaker lead them through the chateau. Every time she was able to tear her eyes away from their _incredibly fucking gorgeous_ hostess, she was captivated by the beautifully appointed old house.

“Oh, that library looks amazing - Em, did you see?”

“Mmhm.” Emily was clearly distracted by the vision in front of her, her eyes tracing the lines of the spider tattoo that was so perfectly framed by the straps of the bodysuit. “Books.”

Lena snorted and sped up just enough to put a little kiss on the back of her girl’s neck. “You are _useless_ right now.”

That got a little chuckle from Danielle as she turned down a corner, her mouth turning up in a smirk at Emily’s little sigh of ‘Guilty.’

They finally reached a set of carefully carved wooden doors, and Danielle turned to give them both an appraising look.

“I put a great deal of thought into this. I hope you will not be...disappointed.”

Lena grinned as she gave Danielle another look, then let her fingers slide teasingly along Emily’s hip. “If this is half as fun as the trip was, I’m sure we’re in for a treat.”

“Of course,” Danielle said confidently, “but I did not simply think of...setting the scene.” She opened the doors, and gestured them into the darkened bedroom beyond. “But about _why_. If I am to make joining me in Talon attractive, you need to see the appeal, mm?”

“She has a point there,” Emily admitted as she walked inside, looking around cautiously as she tried to adjust to the shadows. “I mean, I suppose I could argue you didn’t exactly give her a _pitch_ , per se, love.”

“That’s fair,” Lena admitted. The glow of her accelerator helped a little - she could see the shapes of a bed, chairs, what looked like it might be a dresser near the wall. “I suppose I figured the evening was sort of an argument in and of itself.”

“It was not bad,” Danielle said with a hint of amusement as she closed the doors. “I certainly enjoyed myself.” She reached out and touched a plate on the wall, and lights set into sconces along the walls began to glow, giving everything an intimate feel, while heavy velvet curtains kept out the afternoon light.

A four poster bed dominated the room, made with deep red silk sheets and a small mountain of pillows in black cases. Gauzy black fabric had been wrapped around the posts and canopy, falling to the floor and just adding to the ‘fairytale’ feeling of the whole place, and those chairs Lena had thought she noticed were facing it, with frames of what looked like steel and well padded backs and cushions.

 _Sort of odd,_ Lena thought. _They don’t actually fit the room that well_.

“But I had something else in mind,” Danielle said, and Lena turned to watch her prowl towards Emily with a gleam of intensity in her yellow eyes. “As I said...if I am to convince you to join the ‘baddies’, as you put it, you need to see why it can be so…” She reached out, looping her arms around Emily’s neck, and drew her close for a kiss. “ _Attractive._ ”

Lena’s throat felt a bit dry and the room seemed a tad warmer as she watched them kiss deeply, finally parting after Emily had let out a muffled little moan.

“So aside from a rather lovely kiss,” Emily said a bit breathlessly, “what exactly are you showing us?”

“Tonight,” Danielle said as she left Emily to come over to Lena, and guided her to one of the chairs, “will be torture.”

“...I’m not so sure I like the sound of that,” Lena said nervously, but she still sat down

“Oh, I think you will appreciate what I have in mind, _chérie._ ” Danielle reached for something that had been left behind the chair, and the next thing Lena knew her left arm was cuffed to the chair, the right following a moment later. “You see, I was thinking of our lovely night in London.”

“Yeah…?” Lena couldn’t keep the curiosity out of her voice.

“ _Oui_ ,” Danielle answered as she returned to Emily, giving her another kiss before leading her towards the bed. “After all, I saw what watching _us_ did to Emily…”

Emily gave a happy little sigh as Danielle knelt in front of her, taking off her shoes before running hands slowly up her calves and thighs. “That _was_ quite a lot to endure.”

“Mmm…” Danielle turned to make sure she had eye contact with Lena, and it was rather like when Widowmaker had Tracer dead in her sights. “And I cannot think of a greater torture for you, Lena, than making you watch and _wait."_

If pressed, Lena would say watching Widowmaker utterly ravish her girlfriend while she was unable to do anything more than stew in her own juices wasn’t the _greatest_ torture she’d ever endured. The hours / weeks / years she’d spent outside of time after the _Slipstream_ still held that honor, and this had been quite a bit more pleasurable.

Still, she’d certainly had quite an appreciation for how exquisite torture could be as she’d begged Danielle to finally touch her.

The fact that Emily rather enjoyed the sight of her pleading on her knees wasn’t a surprise at all. The way she’d gleefully joined in on the punishment...well. Maybe she hadn’t expected her to enjoy it _quite_ so much.

Still, by the time Danielle was pouring wine to go with their late dinner in the chateau’s kitchen, Lena thought they were all rather satisfied.

“So,” Danielle asked as she brought plates of rare lamb chops, vegetables, and noodles out for them, “are you beginning to understand?”

Emily took an appreciative sip of the Beaujolais before giving a nod. “I certainly enjoy having the authority, but there’s no guarantee of that in Talon, is there?”

Lena snorted, but finished the bite of lamb before trying to talk. “Not bloody likely. Even if we got some leeway, we’d be at the bottom of the totem pole, right?”

Danielle looked into her glass of wine, then wound a bit of the pasta around her fork. “It is likely, yes, but as you can see, there is potential for great rewards as well.”

Lena answered that with a cheeky grin. “Think I earned a few of those today - and didn’t even have to join up.”

That got a raised eyebrow in return. “Then perhaps I should concentrate on Emily for the rest of your stay?”

“What an interesting idea.” Emily looked _far_ too smug as she enjoyed a bit more of her dinner. “Still, I have to agree with Lena. We’re enjoying _you_ , darling, but not necessarily _Talon_.”

“Mm. I see your point.” Danielle gave that some thought. “Still, it might be possible to ensure Lena would be under your command.”

Emily’s smile was positively dangerous. “Again, I don’t actually see how that requires us to join Talon.”

“Oi!”

* * *

In the end, Emily and Lena  _did_ rather enjoy their vacation to France, but to Widowmaker’s great disappointment neither of them felt particularly compelled to submit to Talon.

(Submitting to _Danielle_ , on the other hand, had been rather nice, though Emily was quite clear with both Lena and Widowmaker that hadn’t been the bet.)

They brought their bags back down to the dock, where the boat they’d taken from the mainland still waited for them.

“This was rather pleasant,” Danielle admitted, dressed in a much more practical blouse and trousers. “A shame I could not change your minds.”

Lena giggled. “Could always come by for us to give it another go, I suppose.”

“Perhaps,” she replied, and looked over to Emily. “Have you decided to call the wager?”

“I had intended to,” she admitted.

Lena perked up from where she’d been stowing the bags. “Give us an extension, then?”

“...I suppose I could consider it.”


	6. Fun is Fun, But It's Over Now

When she reported in for new assignments, Widowmaker wasn’t surprised to find Sombra waiting in the quarters she used when on base.

“So I notice you didn’t bring any new _friends_ with you.”

“Hello, Sombra,” she said in as flat a deadpan as she could manage. “I am well, how are you?”

“I’m great,” Sombra said as she flopped onto the bed, putting her feet up with a smirk. “Just curious. Didn’t you say you’d have Tracer and her girl wrapped around your fingers by now?”

She rolled her eyes as she put her rifle case up on the dresser, then opened the weapons locker so she could stow her equipment. “Perhaps it was a bit more difficult than I anticipated.”

“Uh-huh.” Sombra didn’t bother disguising her amusement. “Was the sex good, at least?”

Widowmaker gave a haughty little laugh as she racked the Kiss. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

She didn’t have to turn around to know what kind of pout Sombra was wearing. “Aw, _amiga_ , don’t be like that!”

“Get off my bed,” she suggested dryly, “and perhaps I will tell you.”

“Fine, fine, _okay…"_ Sombra threw herself off the bed as dramatically as she could, finally settling on leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. “ _Soooo?”_

“I was quite impressed that Tracer owns proper clothes,” Widowmaker observed. “And not surprised that Emily is rather...forceful.”

Sombra grinned. “ _Forceful_ , huh? Sounds like a pretty good time.”

“Perhaps,” Widowmaker admitted with an air of nonchalance. “But I am not the type to kiss and tell.”

“Awww, no,” Sombra lamented. “Please? I’ll get more of that wine you like.”

Widowmaker snorted. “Like you have _any_ idea what wine I like?”

“OK, ok, fine. I know when I’m not getting anywhere.” Sombra walked to the door, then turned back. “But you have to tell me one thing.”

“Mm?”

Sombra’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “You going _back?”_

She pointed to the door. “Good _bye_ , Sombra.”

_“Girl!”_

* * *

Two tries turned to three. Three turned to four. Some time after five, they’d sort of stopped asking Emily to let them have another try.

Inevitably, though, Tracer was needed, so Lena was back to work.

“Sniper,” Brigitte called out over the comms. “Get behind something!”

“I see her,” Hana reported from her position. “Looks like she’s set up on the second level of the temple!”

Lena looked up. She wasn’t far at all from the temple if she came through the back of the market and snuck behind the noodle cart.

_Up...there!_

“I’ve got her!” She was running as hard as she could as she dashed from cover to cover, not even hearing the rest of her team as she focused on the chase.

_Fun is fun, but it’s over now._

Blinking up a stairwell, it wasn’t long before she caught sight of that long ponytail and the distinctive purple suit.

“Sorry luv,” she called out as she flashed forward, pistols already kicking in her hands, “but we can’t have any more of that!”

Widowmaker spun, eyes widening, then launched her grapple to yank her out of the line of fire.

“Strange, _chérie_ ,” she taunted as she landed atop the food stall. “You seemed to want quite a bit more of me.”

She growled with irritation, leapt forward, and the chase was on.

Lena barely noticed when Hana reported that they’d gotten control of the objective.

She didn’t think Widowmaker had really acknowledged that Talon was pulling out, either.

A snap of pulse rounds.

A burst of rifle fire.

Swinging through a narrow gap and redirecting in midair with the hook for a trick shot.

Rewinding time and teleporting in a new direction before dropping down to fling a pulse bomb.

The thick, choking clouds of poison.

Leaping towards a gleam of blood red optics, swinging her arm around in a wickedly fast pistol whip.

The unexpected connection with a graceful chin, the pistol’s barrel bruising those sweet, kissable lips.

An all too familiar body tumbling to the rough pavement of the alleyway with a cry of pain and surprise, her rifle skittering away.

Tracer stood over Widowmaker, her chest heaving as she sucked in lungfuls of clean air, pistols leveled at the exposed skin of her cleavage, aimed for center of mass.

_One squeeze and it’s over. Forever._

Widowmaker stared up at her, and though her expression hadn’t changed, she could read the shock in her eyes.

_Not just shock._

_Pain._

_Regret._

_Fear._

“It seems you’ve won after all,” Widowmaker said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. “Make it clean. Finish it.”

Unaware of the sudden drama, Lena’s comm crackled to life again.

“Tracer? Tracer, this is Brigitte, where are you? Are you injured?”

Her fingers were on the triggers of her pistols, but Lena couldn’t make them move.

“Tracer? Tracer, report in!”

Widowmaker looked up at her with increasing confusion. “What...what are you doing?”

Lena let one pistol snap back into the holster, and reached up to her ear to tag her comm. “Tracer here. Got a lungful of gas chasing Widowmaker off but I’m ok now.”

Brigitte’s voice was full of relief, and it made the acid in Lena’s stomach churn. “Good to hear. You had us worried! Can you make the rendezvous point?”

“...might be easier if I made my own way back, actually. Tell Winston I’m OK but I need to get back to London?”

“Roger, will do. Brigitte out!”

Widowmaker waited for her hand to drop from the comm before she spoke. “What are you doing, Lena?”

“I don’t know,” Tracer admitted as she holstered her other pistol and pushed the goggles back on her forehead, then reached out to offer her enemy, lover, maybe even friend a hand up. “C’mon. We can be back in London by morning with a little luck.”

“Talon will wish to know where I have been,” Danielle pointed out.

Lena grinned crookedly at her. “Well, looks to me like you just escaped.”

* * *

Emily raised an eyebrow as Danielle and Lena explained what had happened, both of them changed into some casual clothes after showering the dirt, gunpowder, and smoke residue off.

“How is your jaw feeling, by the way?”

Danielle shrugged. “Well enough. I iced it down while Lena arranged for our flight back to London.”

“Good.” She looked over to Lena. “So...you had her, but couldn’t do it?”

She nodded, the conflicted feelings plain on her face. “I mean...I know I _should_ have. No offense, luv, but you weren’t pulling your shots either -”

“None taken,” Danielle assured her.

“But…” Lena shrugged. “Didn’t feel right. But just saying I captured her...I don’t know. Angie would probably be up for givin’ you a shot at some rehabilitation, but the others…”

“More than a few might consider imprisoning me,” Danielle agreed, “or killing me, and I cannot say they are wrong to do so.”

“You’re worth more than that,” Lena objected. “Seriously, you’re...you’re not _just_ Widowmaker, are you?”

Danielle shrugged. “You are not just Tracer, either, but many in Talon would have shot you without a second thought.”

“You didn’t,” Lena pointed out. “Could have in King’s Row. Or Numbani.”

“No,” Danielle sighed. “I did not.”

Lena looked over with a weak smile. “So - what’s that mean, luv?”

Emily shook her head. “I think it means that all things being equal...you rather enjoy shagging us, and we rather enjoy sleeping with you, but good and evil don’t really come into it.”

Danielle frowned. “But that doesn’t answer who won.”

Emily smiled as she stood up. “No, I’m afraid not, but there’s dishes in the sink from breakfast, darling, and Dani, you might help.”

“Right,” Lena said with an air of resignation. “OK. Guess I’ll get the sink going.” She looked over to Danielle. “I wash, you dry?”

“I suppose I could,” Danielle agreed reluctantly as she stood and followed Lena to the kitchen, and Emily left them to it as she walked back to the bedroom.

She still had that nice green lace lingerie neither of them had seen yet, and it just might soften the blow once they figured it out.

_Maybe after they get done with a year of dishes, we can go help Danielle finish remodeling the chateau._

Emily smiled to her reflection as she started to undress, making a mental note to put on some fresh lipstick, too.

_After all, what’s the point of playing a game if you don’t play to win?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now have some [gorgeous art](http://redcap3.tumblr.com/post/177929554262/seduction-game-art) to go with this story! Enjoy!


End file.
